


At the Office - SuperCat

by fourtseven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Setting, naughty supercat, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtseven/pseuds/fourtseven
Summary: Kara finds herself at the office late at night. Surprise! Cat is there, too. They do naughty things.





	At the Office - SuperCat

**Author's Note:**

> I looked the story over but might have missed some mistakes.
> 
> Also, I rated it Explicit instead of Mature, but honestly, I'm not sure which it would be. There's sex.

Kara nodded her thanks to Morris, CatCo’s nighttime security guard, for letting her into the building even though it neared midnight, and made a mental note to buy the old man, whose paper-thin skin sagged with age, a cup of coffee or a box of donuts for his trouble. He was the first line of on-site defense for CatCo and a fixture at the front desk in the evenings, but three decades past the age of effectiveness and retirement.

Clutching a folder of time-sensitive documents, Kara slipped inside the elevator and punched the number for Cat’s floor. She jabbed the already-lit button several more times in frustration over having to change out of her comfiest pajamas, abandon a bowl of her favorite ice cream, and fly back to CatCo to deliver the folder — all because employees still viewed her as the company buffer between them and Cat. So when a woman had thrust the papers into her arm earlier that afternoon, begging her to take them to Cat, Kara had rolled her eyes, silently huffed and puffed with animosity and a grandiose speech about how she was a journalist now, and forced a smile, agreeing to deliver them to Cat that afternoon. Except, she forgot.

It wasn’t until Kara, dressed in pink, fleece joggers and a threadbare shirt, soft with age, had settled onto her couch with a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream, a draft of her latest article, and the beginning of a Xena marathon, that she had discovered the folder tucked among her papers. Resigned, she had quickly changed and flew back to CatCo to drop them off.

As the elevator doors closed and she waved one last time to Morris, Kara wished she could have bypassed the embarrassment of knocking on the glass doors of the front entrance and waiting for Morris to shamble closer so she could plead her case to be let in, and just have flown directly to Cat’s balcony. She would have, but although Kara had inkling that Cat knew she was Supergirl, it had never been spoken overtly between them. She hadn’t wanted to risk it. Their silly little, I-know-she-knows-I-know-she-knows secret was still stuffed in the closet of plausible deniability. Not a big deal, just extra hassle.

The elevator’s quiet, soothing muzak calmed the roughest waves of Kara’s irritation. She glanced at her watch — 11:56 — and wondered if Cat was still in her office. Kara knew, from years of working with Cat, that she often worked late, her hours well into workaholic territory, but usually took work home with her by ten. Even the cleaning crew would be gone by now, but that didn’t stop her from hoping she would have a chance to see Cat, talk to her, and notch another tally in their long string of mild flirtations, all things that had been thrown by the wayside since Kara switched departments. 

A soft ping signaled that she had arrived at her destination, and the doors swished open, the hiss amplified by the empty corridor. The pink panther statue greeted her as she stepped into the darkened hallway. The office must have been empty because the overhead lights had been turned off, and only small pockets of the corridor were lit by recessed floor lighting. The air crackled with energy, similar to the night Livewire attacked, but betrayed no movement or life. It created a forbidden atmosphere that unnerved her, as though at any moment someone might slither unnoticed from the shadows and reprimand her for trespassing. 

Hesitant to move forward, Kara decided she would leave the papers on Eve Teschmacher’s desk with a note then leave. She didn’t want to linger any longer than necessary. She just wanted to be back home, snuggled in her pajamas, and licking ice cream off a spoon, not stalking CatCo at midnight. Straightening her spine and remembering she was Supergirl — a woman capable of anything — Kara marched down the hallway.

Rounding the last corner before the bullpen, Kara stumbled to a halt. Muted light spilled from Cat’s office, fighting the shadows through the glass partitions just enough to paint the corner of Eve’s desk in a dingy, yellow haze. The office wasn’t empty, after all. Cat sat at her desk with papers and folders piled into a haphazard stack in front of her. Her suit jacket lay discarded across the arm of one of the couches and the heel of one shoe peeked out from beneath the coffee table.

Except, Cat wasn’t working. Kara wasn’t even sure she was awake. Her eyes were closed, her head rested against the left side of her wingback chair, and her body, freed from its usual rigidity, slumped back into the chair. Both arms rested in her lap or to her sides. Kara smiled. She had never seen Cat so relaxed. Even the persistent scowl lines around her eyes and mouth were softened to nonexistence by sleep. Seeing her curled in a chair, body exhausted but loose with sleep, roused Kara’s protective instincts. She longed to pick her up and tuck her into bed, or at the very least, find a blanket to wrap around her.

It wasn’t until she caught the languid, but rhythmic movement of Cat’s arm that Kara realized she wasn’t asleep, after all, and her relaxed state was the result of something far less innocent. That realization catalyzed Kara into noticing other details she had missed. Ragged, unsteady breaths echoed inside Kara’s head, her finely-tuned hearing amplifying them until Kara nearly cupped her hands over her ears in attempt to block them out. The way Cat’s chest rose and fell in synchronization with her shuddered breathing. The way each downward stroke elicited a gasp, while each upstroke expelled a rough exhale. The way it lit Kara’s blood on fire. Heat burned through each of her limbs, from her scalp to her toes, until it pooled low in her belly.

Kara’s legs shook as she propped herself against the wall just to the right of the glass partitions. She didn’t have to reach her hand inside her jeans to know she was turned on, or to know she was wet, but her fingers itched to press into the seam of her pants and rub for a little relief.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kara concentrated on Cat as she slid her other hand from beneath the desk and skimmed her fingertips across her belly and squeezed her left breast over her blouse, wresting a hiss of pleasure from both of them, before she gentled her grasp and cupped her flesh so it nestled in her palm. Cat palmed her breast, teased it. Every few strokes, her thumb flicked out to caress her hardened nipple only to retreat as if the tip was too sensitive for prolonged touch.

It felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the building. It was hard to breathe. Kara slouched against the wall, light-headed, and fought the urge to pass out. Never had she seen such an electrifying sight, but guilt warred with fiery arousal because although Kara was witnessing a show that was light-years beyond Kara’s most intense, private masturbatory fantasies, Cat was unaware she had an audience.

She couldn’t move, though. She couldn’t make herself leave. Her feet were rooted to the spot as she watched Cat’s touches become more and more frenzied, more frantic. Kara struggled to breathe along with Cat as she imagined Cat reaching underneath her skirt, yanking her soaked panties to the side, and dipping her fingers inside. Kara fisted her hands at her side so she wouldn’t pander to her own body’s urge to reach inside her jeans and do the same. 

Cat’s lips parted, her rapid breaths forcing them apart, and her head lolled back, exposing the elegant arch of her neck. Her chest heaved and thrust forward, arching her back. Cat bit her lip, and Kara didn’t need to hear the throaty moans to know she was about to come. That knowledge jostled Kara out of her stupor. She pushed off the wall to leave, important documents be damned, but Cat’s eyes sprang open and captured Kara’s right away. A horrified squeak emanated from one of them. She wasn’t sure if it was her or Cat. Cat’s eyes widened and her hands stopped their exploration, but remained on her body — one on her breast and the other, presumably, between her legs.

They stared at each other for long moments. Neither of them moved. Kara licked her lips and opened her mouth to apologize. Instead, the inexplicable happened. Cat gritted her teeth as her face crumpled into a painful grimace, gasped ‘no’, and threw her head back. The hand between her legs resumed its frantic rubbing and her backside arched out of the chair, revealing Cat’s skirt bunched at her waist and her fingers as they rapidly circled her clit over her panties. Her other hand abandoned her breast and clawed at the desk, her fingers white with tension, until she cried out her release and slumped back into her chair, hanging her head.

Kara’s own pussy clenched at the sight and somehow, without being touched, she came with Cat. A rush of hot wetness flooded her jeans as she stood there, legs shaking. The wall was the only thing that kept her upright. Shame consumed her, and Kara could only imagine the feelings that raced through Cat. Humiliation, certainly. Dissatisfaction? Definitely. It was obvious that Cat had tried to stave off her orgasm as soon as she saw Kara, but was unable to do so until all that was left was an unsatisfying orgasm that her body limped into. Kara knew the feeling, had experienced pitiful orgasms like that before, and it was the worst. And, it was all her fault.

Cat lifted her head and stared off to the side before she braced her hands against her desk and stood. Kara’s eyes were drawn to the hand that shined like a beacon even in the dim light from the juices that had seeped through her panties. Cat’s legs wavered as though they were unsteady and she waited for her to collapse, because if her legs felt anything like Kara’s, they were the consistency of jello and it was inevitable, but Cat took a deep breath, steadied herself, and straightened.

With bated breath, Kara clung to the wall, afraid to move but also afraid to linger. She had been scolded for lukewarm coffee before. What kind of response would a lukewarm orgasm evoke? Nothing good, she imagined. This was a situation Kara hadn’t anticipated — or imagined Cat had either — and if their roles had been reversed? Kara shook her head. She would have wanted Cat to slip away while she languished in mortification, to pretend nothing happened, while she quietly tendered her resignation and never stepped foot in CatCo again.

Kara found herself frozen, though, waiting for some sort of reaction, but Cat never looked at her. She just pressed her lips together, wiggled her hips and tidied her skirt like it was a regular Tuesday and she had a board meeting in five minutes, then stalked towards the en suite restroom. If she was smart, she’d hurry over to Eve’s desk, scribble a quick note, then flee back home and decide whether or not she would still have a job tomorrow. Or, she could zip into Cat’s office, leave the papers there with a note and an apology that bordered on groveling, and be waving goodbye to Morris before Cat even had a clue.

Except, she did neither and before too long, Cat exited the bathroom. This time, she looked straight at Kara, her expression reminiscent of the few times Kara had managed to truly shock Cat. Striding toward Kara, Cat shuddered her expression, hiding behind a mask of indifference, and pushed through the doors.

“I’m sorry. I’m — You — I should have — Uh...” Kara clutched the papers she held like a shield. She wanted to say more, but what kind of words erased the embarrassment of their situation? There were no Hallmark cards for this. The worst part, though? Arousal still swam through her veins, ready to ignite at the littlest provocation, and if the flush that still mottled her cheeks was any indication, Cat felt the same way.

“Stop.” Cat hung her head. Rubbing her forehead, she continued. “I am completely and utterly mortified. Your bumbling apologies are only going to make it worse, so stop and let me apologize. I’m sorry that you won’t be able to get those images out of your head.”

“I don’t want to.” Kara clapped her hand over her mouth. It was true, but she hadn’t meant to confess that there was a hundred percent possibility that she would replay the images of this night for the rest of her life.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry I ruined the moment just as you were coming,” she mumbled behind her hand. Removing her hand, and seemingly her filter, she said, “I owe you a satisfying orgasm.”

Cat nodded and licked her lips. “Oh. Okay.”

Cat stepped closer. Whether the move was purposeful or not, Kara wasn’t going to complain, and raked her eyes over Cat, counting all the little signs that hinted of her desire, like the way her nipples still peaked against her shirt and the way her breathing sped up.

Taking her hand in a loose grip, allowing Cat to pull away if this wasn’t what she wanted, Kara led Cat back into her office, past the couch where her shoes still sat, and to the desk, the origin of Kara’s innumerable fantasies.

“Is this alright?” She had to ask. This situation was so bizarre and bordered on inappropriate. She needed verbal confirmation.

“Yes.” Cat pressed her lips together and glanced away as though debating something. “It was you. I was thinking about you. Before, I mean.”

Nothing could have made Kara happier at that moment than knowing Cat fantasized about her. In the office. At her desk. While she touched herself.

Helping Cat onto the desk, Kara set aside the folder of forgotten papers and savored the way Cat looked —  as unkempt as she had ever seen her but in the most sexily tousled way — before she eased her legs apart and stood between them. A breath hissed from her lips and she gripped Cat’s thighs as she squirmed to adjust her position. Even the slightest movement tested her willpower and sent the denim seam flicking across her clit, teasing her still-swollen and needy flesh. She nearly came for the second time that night. A few more twists and...

Kara reached for the buttons on Cat’s shirt, ignoring her own desire, but unable to hide the tremor in her hands. They shook as she thumbed the first button. The stubborn disc refused to slip through its hole. Kara gave it a firm tug. Buttons flew in all directions, some as far as the windows that led to the balcony, pinging off of furniture around the room. One even ricocheted off Kara’s forehead back onto the desk.

“Sorry.” Kara rubbed her forehead, expecting to find a button-sized dent. Finding none, but embarrassed about her lack of control and its unexpected consequences, she shrugged and murmured, “Wheaties.”

“Right.” Cat rolled her eyes, somehow managing to make the mocking gesture sexy. “Wheaties.” 

Cat leaned back on her palms, thrusting her chest forward. The edges of her shirt fell away and revealed small breasts covered by a sheer, black bra. Pebbled nipples pressed against the lace. 

Less than a handful, but more than a mouthful, the shadow of Cat's pink-tipped breasts, visible through the lace of her bra, enticed Kara to lean forward and wrap her lips around them, fabric and all. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue, and hummed with pleasure at the way it hardened along her tongue. Cat's fingers speared through Kara’s hair, scraping her scalp, and held her head close as if worried Kara would lose interest and stray. Her worry was unwarranted, though. She switched to the other breast, laved it with her tongue while she pinched the nipple she just abandoned between her fingers, eliciting a gasp from Cat.

Kara thanked her lucky stars that Cat's bra fastened in the front, not the back. After fumbling with the buttons earlier, she had worried about her uncharacteristically clumsy fingers unclasping it without another embarrassing incident. With a quick flick, Kara released the front closure, freeing Cat's breasts, and struggled to maintain her tenuous control. “Beautiful.”

Trailing her hands up Cat's torso and over her breasts, she slipped them beneath the ruined shirt and shoved it off her shoulders until the sleeves bunched at her wrists. Cat took the hint and untangled her arms, tossing the shirt and her bra to the side. Kara closed the distance between them until their breath mingled.

“I almost forgot,” she whispered, and leaned closer until their lips met in an exploratory kiss. Their first.

The slow, thoughtful kiss upended Kara’s entire universe. Cat’s lips were soft and pliable as Kara teased them open and deepened their contact. She couldn’t get enough. Cat slid her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip then nipped it with her teeth before soothing the sting with her lips. At that moment, the world around her ceased to exist. The desk, the documents, the room, Morris, everything faded into nothing. There was just her, Cat, and the fiery arousal that consumed her.

When Cat’s arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer, Kara’s urgency returned full-force. Growling, she grasped the underside of Cat’s knees and hauled her forward so their bodies melded together. Kara broke their kiss as Cat began to pant, peppering her face with rapid breaths, while her legs circled Kara’s waist and ground her pussy against her stomach, soaking Kara’s shirt.

Wrapping her arms underneath Cat, Kara held her up by the ass and reveled in the way Cat’s fingers clawed at her shoulders and threw her head back in obvious pleasure. 

“I’m close,” Cat rasped, rotating her hips faster.

“I know.” Kara gripped Cat’s ass and aided her thrusts. Leaning forward, she captured a nipple between her lips and held on while Cat bucked and gasped. Kara felt her stiffen and stifled a gasp of her own when Cat’s fingers fisted in her hair and pulled her in for another scorching kiss as Cat undulated and rode out her orgasm.

“I’m sorry.” 

Cat’s words were quiet. Kara barely heard them above her own ragged breathing.

“For what?” Smiling, Kara kissed Cat’s forehead, then her nose, then her lips. “You were beautiful.”

Although her clit still throbbed and begged to be touched — Kara was certain even the faintest touch would be enough — if their encounter ended here, she would walk away satisfied.

Cupping her face, Kara trailed her lips down the column of Cat’s neck, dipped her tongue in the hollow of her throat, and dropped a small kiss on her shoulder before slipping lower. Again faced with perfect breasts, Kara dragged her tongue up the underside of one straight to the hard tip that awaited her, flicked it with with her tongue, then sucked it between her lips. Switching to the other one, she gave it the same treatment.

Kara craved more. Dropping to her knees between Cat’s thighs, she kissed down her stomach, pleased when the muscles there contracted, and nipped one of her hip-bones to rest her head against her thigh. She closed her eyes and inhaled, enjoying the scent of Cat’s intoxicating arousal.

“Is this okay?” Kara traced the edge of Cat’s panties, dipping beneath the band and teasing the skin there. The soaked material clung intimately to Cat.

“Yes. Oh,” Cat moaned. “Yes.”

“Good. I want to taste you.” Grasping the waistband, she tugged the panties down Cat’s thighs. “Lift for me.”

When Cat planted her hands on the desk and lifted her hips, Kara swiftly removed them and tossed them so they landed atop Cat’s ruined shirt. Kara shouldered her way between Cat’s legs, forcing them apart, and caressed the soft skin with her fingertips.  _ Like silk _ , she thought, pleased when goosebumps erupted in her touch’s wake.

Her own pussy clenched at the sight of Cat’s — naked, swollen, and dripping. Unable to wait another second, Kara buried her face into Cat’s wet heat, feeling Cat’s hips twitch and jerk as she swiped her tongue over the clit that peeked from between her glistening lips. “You taste incredible.” 

Teasing Cat’s entrance, she dipped briefly inside before returning to suck eagerly at Cat’s clit, earning a moan mingled with incoherent babble. The more she kissed and sucked, the wetter Cat became, pulsing hard against Kara’s tongue. Each pulse was accompanied by a rush of hot juices until a sheen of slick fluid covered her face. 

Kara looked up. The hunger in Cat’s eyes matched the hunger running through her veins and spurred her on. She took her time between Cat’s legs, working her mouth over every sensitive spot. As she did that, she slipped one hand down to her jeans. Cupping herself, she pressed her fingers right where she needed them, along the seam of her pants, and moaned into Cat who grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked, pulling Kara’s mouth away. Disappointed, she let herself be dragged away.

She wiped her cheeks onto Cat’s breasts, grazing taut nipples and painting them with wet strokes, then followed with her mouth, sucking and licking the trail she created. Humming, she continued upwards until Cat grabbed her face and kissed each cheek, before smashing their mouths together. Knowing Cat tasted herself, Kara let Cat’s lips work over her, set the pace, and taste what they wanted.

“Fuck me.” Cat gasped the words. Her fingers tightened in Kara’s hair. “I need you inside me.”

How could she refuse? She couldn’t, especially not when Cat’s voice was laden with lust and her hands flexed against her scalp and back, clearly begging for more. Kara obliged. Cat jerked as she slipped first one finger, then a second inside, finding her entrance with unerring accuracy. After two orgasms, Kara wasn’t surprised at the ease in which she stroked in and out of Cat.

Panting, she tore her mouth from the soft lips and glanced down at their bodies. Rapt, Kara absorbed every detail. Skin, covered with arousal, glistened. Stomach muscles quivered. Hips hunched forward, seeking more contact. Slick fingers pushed and retreated.

Kara kept her pace slow and gentle, but the fluttering around her fingers and the way Cat’s hips surged against her in increasing urgency signaled that more was needed so she quickened her thrusts, pistoning in and out of the slick channel with ease, and strummed over the hard ridge of Cat’s clit, applying pressure and rubbing in firm, circular strokes.

“Yes,” Cat gasped. “Faster.”

Complying, Kara pumped her hand even faster all while she ignored, or attempted to ignore, the throbbing between her own legs. It was insistent and demanding, but the supple body beneath her was even more so, and she was unable to think beyond the moans and the way she made Cat’s body sing. This wasn’t about her. Her own pleasure would come later, even if it was by her own hand.

She withdrew her fingers until they were poised for reentry, and grinned at the noise of displeasure that fell from Cat’s lips. Kara wanted to draw out their encounter a little longer, wanted to savor and commit everything to memory.

Cat didn’t let her, though. Clawing at her arms and leaving thin, red scratches, she dragged her body forward until naked breasts scraped Kara’s through her shirt, impaled herself on Kara’s fingers, and rode them with sharp, jerky thrusts.

Snaking her free arm around Cat’s waist, Kara helped steady her through her erratic movements, but her other hand was pinned awkwardly between their lower bodies as Cat shuddered over her fingers, just an inch away from where she needed it most. Kara adjusted her hold slightly and maneuvered Cat lower so each time she slammed her hips against Kara’s hand, it pressed her wrist and knuckles against her clit, wracking her body with jolts of pleasure. 

Kara seized Cat’s mouth, swallowing her cries, as she rode them both to climax. Cat came first, her rhythm disrupted as her body stiffened and her thighs slammed shut. Her pussy contracted around Kara’s fingers, squeezing them in tandem with her jerking hips.

The sight of Cat’s quaking body and the pressure on her own clit sent Kara over the edge with Cat. Her body vibrated with mind-melting pleasure. Tearing her mouth away, she pressed her forehead into the crook of Cat’s neck and pressed harder against her hand, unable to control how her hips jerked and sought a firmer touch. She wanted to shout her pleasure. Instead, she hid her face, clamped her jaw shut, and gritted her teeth to stifle a groan, embarrassed that she just came for the second time still clothed. She didn’t want her to know.

Cat’s voice was breathy and still held traces of lust as leaned backwards so Kara’s head was no longer supported by her shoulder, tipped her face up so their gazes met, and whispered, “You came.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Kara chuckled. Of course Cat knew. Even when it seemed as though her attention was elsewhere, she never missed a detail, especially when such a detail had the power to embarrass Kara.

Nodding, Kara eased her fingers out of Cat, delighting in the hitch in Cat’s breathing when she did. “I did.”

“You’re embarrassed.” Another statement. “Don’t be.” Cat unlocked her legs from Kara’s waist and edged back onto the desk. Waving her hand, she continued, “After my display earlier, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I am sorry that I didn’t get to touch you, though, or be the one that made you come.”

Cat’s thighs glistened in the low light and Kara nearly dropped to her knees again. She wanted more time with her, to fulfill more fantasies, but sensed their time was coming to an end. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, Kara licked them clean, smirking when Cat tracked her movements and ran her tongue across her lips.

“But you did. Trust me.” Twice, Kara thought. “Let’s agree that neither of us should be embarrassed.”

She shivered as Cat trailed her fingers up and down the line of buttons on her shirt before yanking her forward for a quick, but passionate kiss. “Agreed. How about we also agree that we should continue this elsewhere, somewhere more comfortable, before Morris catches us and has a heart attack.”

“I like that idea.”


End file.
